Power of the Gemstone
by Secret-Raindrops1598
Summary: She's become the luckiest girl in the world and she knows it. She accidentally got a hold of the most powerful object ever to exist. She gets a chance to go into Death Note and takes it. There, she meets her favorite characters and helps them on the kira case. Everything seemed to go so well. But good isn't the only kind of luck. OCxNear
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

**A/N Hi, this is my first ever fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even sure why I need to to do this but oh well everyone else does. I do not own Death Note  
**

Hi there! I'm here to tell you my story. You most likely wouldn't believe me when I tell you this because it's _considered_ impossible and can only happen in a fictional story. But this story is true, it did happen to me. This is the story of how my whole life changed.

First I'm going to tell you about myself. My name is Hope Kristie. I have wavy hip-length platinum blonde hair with a fringe that reaches my shoulders. My skin is unnaturally pale and I have lavender coloured eyes. As you can probably tell I am an albino. A lot of people asked me this question, so I thought I should just tell you, not all albinos have white hair. Oh and do you know how albinos supposedly have eye problems? Well I don't, my eye doctor told me I have perfect vision. I am only partly albino, but albino nonetheless.

I am very cheerful most of the time. I am considered to be 'bubbly' and very friendly and _innocent_ by a lot of people…and also a little crazy but in a fun way, at least that's what my friends say. Although I can also be quite mischievous and sarcastic, but it rarely happens so it is ignored (they just call it my split personality. Which it actually isn't, it's a part of my personality). Unlike most people I'm not afraid to show who I truly am. Although, I'm not completely open, I do keep a lot of secrets only I knew, its completely different. Keeping secrets is just a part of human nature after all. Well, that's enough for now. You'll find out everything about me when this story's finished anyway. I'll start from the beginning.

It was Friday in the afternoon, the second week of September. The twelfth to be exact. I could already feel the weather getting a little colder there in New York. I'm originally from North Dakota. I was in New York because the people who adopted me (my parents obviously :p) lived there. I was adopted when I was 8, three years before this whole thing started. Although I was still 10 at the time cause my birthday isn't until the fourteenth of November.

I was walking home from school. I walked into where there were a lot of overgrown trees, which I called the _mini forest_, which I used as a shortcut to my house. Rarely anyone goes there.

I was wearing a white sleeveless button up shirt, a black skirt that reaches my knees, under it blue jeans shorts that covers half of my thighs whish nobody could see, black laced up boots and lavender socks that goes just below my knees. My style is sometimes preppy. I can wear anything that's light of dark, never bright it looks terrible on me. My trademark is my white bunny-ears faux fur winter hat-scarf, the ears falling to my back shoulder and the scarf part reaches my hips. I ALWAYS wear it, even during the summer.

While I was walking somewhere in the middle of the mini forest, I saw something shining, almost glowing, in the corner of my eyes.


	2. Guardian

**Guardian**

**A/N: Hello. I got information about albinos somewhere on the internet. I don't know everything about albinos. I found out that all albinos have eye problems. I'm not sure if that's true, but my oc doesn't (and I don't think Near does either), but this is a fanfiction so it doesn't have to be accurate. No offense to albinos out there okay.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

* * *

I looked over to see what was shining. I found a necklace and picked it up. It has a small ruby gemstone pendant with silver lining the round gemstone. It is connected to a silver chain. I put it in my bag. It is a very beautiful necklace after all and I wanted to keep it. Besides, what else would I do with it, put it back to the ground and hope that whoever lost it would find it? Yeah right. Its their fault for losing it anyway. You know what people say, finders keepers. Although, that's not the only reason I wanted to keep it. Something about the pendant intrigued me. It felt as if the pendant was more than just a gemstone.

When I got home I immediately went to my room. There are four walls on my room. My bed was in the middle, facing the window. A bookshelf with many books neatly stacked into it (I love reading) was placed against the wall on the left side of the bed. On the left side of the book shelf was a study table. My closet and drawers were against the wall behind my bed. A tall lamp stood behind my bed. A night stand was on the upper right side of my bed, my laptop placed on top of it. My acoustic guitar was hanging on a guitar hanger placed on the wall on the right side of the bed. The door was also on that wall.

I lied down on my stomach on the bed. I took my laptop and turned it on. I started watching my favorite show ever. Death Note. That's right, I'm a Death Note fangirl. You could say I was a little obsessed with that show. I've watched every episode in Japanese version and English dub at least three times and read every single one of the manga and books. I know what you're thinking, she's only 10 years old she's too young to watch/read Death Note. True. I got into it exactly one month after my 10th birthday. When I was visiting, I saw my cousin (not biological, I'm adopted remember) watching it on her computer. When I asked her about it, she told me I was too young to be watching it and told me to leave her room so she can watch it. Even though I was only able to watch it for approximately 10 seconds, I already found the show to be very interesting, it was a good thing I got a glimpse of the title. I watched it on my computer secretly, knowing my parents wouldn't let me watch it. I bought the manga and books using the allowance I got and hid them under my bed.

Though my parents found out about it a few months later when my mom decided to clean my room when I was at school (I don't really know why, since my room is always very clean and organized) and saw the manga and books under my bed. At first my parents were concerned and a little cross with me, but since I already knew everything about Death Note they decided to let me keep watching/reading it as long as it's not getting in the way of my studies. It wouldn't get my grades down anyway because I have an identical memory, there is no way I'll ever forget anything. I'm the smartest student in school.

* * *

I decided to watch episode 2 today. One of my favorite episodes and my favorite part is when L says his epic speech to kira, aka, Light Yagami. I hate that guy so much, he's completely delusional. I' mean god of the new world, oh please. I know, I'm not being very cheerful like I said I was. It's just that I really hate Light Yagami. Trust me, this side of me won't come very often. Well, anyway my favorite characters are L and the Wammy boys. Especially Near. Yeah I love him, he's just so cute and _very_ intelligent. Okay, I admit, a part of why I like him is because he's an albino just like me.

After I finished watching the episode my thoughts came back to the necklace I found. I dug into my bag to find it and put it around my neck. The pendant fell to my chest. The gemstone then began to glow bright red, like a red light bulb. I looked up to see a woman who looked to be in her early twenties was right in front of me. She was not an ordinary woman. Her skin was pale (not as pale as mine though) and she has blue eyes. What made her stand out was that she has golden hair, no not blonde, gold, and wings. That's right, she has white feathered wings. She was wearing a silver kimono.

"Hello." She said. Her voice was gentle and kind but also strong and proud, if you know what I mean.

"Hi. Who are you and how did you get here." I asked her.

"My name is Chiyemi. I am the guardian of that necklace. That is not an ordinary gemstone."

"Yeah, I kind of already figured that part out" I said it as a fact. My voice didn't have any sarcasm in it. "Continue."

"That gemstone is very powerful. It can grant almost any wish. My job is to always stay by the side of whoever owns it."

After hearing this I thought_ 'This gemstone can grant wishes? That's impossible, magic doesn't exist. But then again she's here, she has wings and she's floating in midair. If that's possible then who's to say that it's not possible for this gemstone to hold such power? She said almost, which means there are things this supposedly very powerful gemstone can't do.'_ "Almost?"

"Well there are some things the gemstone can't do."

When I figured she wouldn't continue I decided to speak up. "And what are those things?"

"It cannot manipulate anyone's feelings or actions. It also cannot give back life to those who are dead but it can prevent it to those who are still living."

"Hmm. I wonder…" 'if I could go into Death note.' I looked over to the computer screen, the finished episode still shown.

Chiyemi followed my gaze. "It is possible. The gemstone has the power to tear open reality itself."

'_There is no way I'm missing an opportunity to go into Death Note. It's every fans dream. Wait what about my life here, oh well I can always come back the exact same time I left, even if it takes a few years I can just wish to make myself look like I never left. Maybe I should bring someone with me. Nah, none of my friends watch Death Note and were not really close. I don't really feel like bringing my cousin she doesn't like me anyway. The only reason she'd even consider being nice to me is because of my parents. But which timeline should I go to, the start of the story or the part when L comes to Light's school. Maybe I would just get myself into Wammy's House and meet Near! I need to plan out exactly what I want to do…'_ I was in deep thought that I didn't even realize the concerned look on Chiyemi's face.

* * *

Chiyemi POV

'_Should I tell her? No I can't, she's way too young she might not be able to handle it. But how can I warn her without telling her the truth.'_ I glanced over to her computer and came up with an idea. "I would suggest you not to use the gemstone too much."

I snapped her out of her thoughts "Why?"

"Because the power might take over your mind. Like how Light Yagami's mind got taken over in the power of the Death Note."

She didn't seem to buy it but then shrugged it off. "Okay, fine. But I'm still going into Death Note. I already have everything planned out."

**Well, that's chapter 2. Please review. Tell me if my stories good or not. Is it boring? What can I do to improve it? Please review and tell me.**


	3. The Yagami Family

**The Yagami Family**

**Hello. Here's the third chapter. I thank everyone who's read my story so far and thank you Mangafreak666 for reviewing my story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the songs mentioned here.**

* * *

I walked over to my closet and changed into a simple white tank top, black shorts, and white tennis shoes and ankle high socks. I tied my bunny-ears hat on my waist using the scarf part; the knot on the side and the hat on the other, making it look like a belt bag with bunny ears dangling below. I carried my guitar on my bag using the guitar strap. "OK, I'm ready to go."

Chiyemi has been watching me the whole time. She had a confused look in her eyes. _'She's most likely wondering why I need to change clothes and why I'm only bringing my guitar and nothing else, except for my necklace of course, if that thing's as powerful as she says it is then I have to make sure it's always with me and no one else gets their hands on this. I am its owner now, I guess.'_ "If you're wondering why I'm doing this, well its all part of my plan of what I will do when I am in Death Note. You'll just have to watch and find out." I told to her _'just like Ryuk with Light.'_ "All right, it's time to see if what you said about this gemstone is true."

_'I wish I was in Death Note…'_ the gemstone then, glowed bright red just like before. Then the light surrounded Chiyemi and I, and I was blinded by its brightness. When I opened my eyes, I was in the middle of the street with houses on either side. That wasn't all, everything looked like it was from the anime. I looked at my reflection from a window and saw the anime form of myself. I was wearing the same thing as I left; only it looked dusty, like I have been camping at the park for a few days. Suddenly, I saw an eerie white light at my side where Chiyemi was floating. I saw her change into a pure white guinea pig. She then crawled to my shoulder. "Um, why-"

She cut me off "I am not like a shinigami. Other people can see me."

"Oh. Huh?" the gemstone suddenly started glowing again.

"The gemstone has something to show you. It sometimes does that when it thinks the information is very important and that you should know it." A 2d hologram screen appeared in front of me. It showed a scene of a terrible car accident. I quickly figured out that it was my parent's car. An ambulance came and took my parents out of the car. They were covered in blood. They put them in the ambulance even though they knew my parents were dead.

I watched in horror. I could feel my eyes watering. I guess I have nothing to turn back to after all. My parents were dead, which means I don't have a reason to go back to my home world. "I'm very sorry for your loss." Chiyemi said trying to comfort me. I tried to speak to her but no words came out of my mouth. The tears finally fell on my face. They kept flowing. It felt like I wouldn't stop crying.

* * *

After about twenty minutes I finally stopped crying. I started walking and saw the house I was looking for. The Yagami house hold. I walked a few feet away from the house as to not look suspicious. This was around the time Light goes to Cram School. I decided that I should go to Death Note a few months before Light found the death note. I didn't like the idea of living with kira, but it was the easiest way I could think of in that short few minutes I spent in my room thinking of a plan to get to L.

I heard the door of their house and turned around to see Light get out of his house. I put my guitar in front of me, holding the neck and my arms over the body, readying myself to play. I quickly walked towards him, Chiyemi had to hold tight on my hair so she wouldn't fall of. "Excuse me sir." I said in Japanese. It's one of the languages I speak fluently. I can speak ten languages fluently. Those languages are: English, French, German, Spanish, Chinese, Russian, Dutch, Greek, and Latin.

"Hello. Sorry but I can't stay and chat. I'm very busy." Light said. He turned his back on me and started walking towards his destination.

I ignored him and walked alongside him "I'm playing for some change."

We kept walking. He turned his head towards me "I'm sorry but I'm very busy."

"It won't take very long."

Light must have noticed that my cheeks and eyes were reddened. "Uh…have you been crying?"

"Well, yeah but…I just need enough money to buy dinner for tonight."

That caught his attention but we kept walking. "Why do you need to buy your dinner? Won't mom make that for you?"

I kept quiet for a while. "Well, you see…the thing is…my parents…they're, um. They're not around…anymore." I said in a quiet voice. Light stopped walking right after I said that. We were already just outside the train station.

"Oh, I see." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he felt sorry for me. I do like Light a lot more when he's not kira. "How long has it been since your parents…died?" he hesitated before saying the last word.

"A few days ago, I guess." Tears were starting to form on my eyes again. Remembering the scene of my parents covered in their own blood.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. What happened?"

I was about to tell him about the accident but I remembered how smart he is and would most likely try and research about it and find nothing. "I don't want to talk about it." That was the safest answer I could give him.

"Where do you live? Do you live alone?"

"Well, I don't really live anywhere in particular. For the past few days I've been sleeping on a park bench."

"Come with me." He led me to the train station. He paid for my ticket and we went into the train. We sat down near the door. "You can come home with me to eat dinner and maybe you can even stay for a while. I have to go to Cram School now. You can probably stay on a bench outside the building. I'll be back in about an hour so we can go back to my house. Is that okay?"

I gave him a small smile. "Really? Thank you."

"Oh, I'm Light by the way. Who are you?"

"My name is Angie." I told him one of my friends name. I wasn't very popular I only had three friends and one of them was named Angie. I was the smartest kid in the school and I was known as the "Crazy albino geek". I didn't like how they treated me so I fought back. They tried to beat me up but I was good at self defense and I know all the pressure points in the human body so the beatings stopped soon. But they never stopped the name calling, I got used to it soon.

* * *

We got out of the train station and headed for the building of Light's Cram School. I sat on a bench outside the building. There were neatly trimmed trees behind it. I watched Light get into the building. Chiyemi (on her guinea pig form) and I were alone, though a few people were walking around but not near enough to hear our conversation.

"So your plan is to be adopted by Light's family?" Chiyemi asked. She kept her voice down to make sure no one can hear her.

"No, my plan is to live with them for a while. It would be a lot easier to get to L that way." I told her. My voice was barely above a whisper.

I started playing random chords on my guitar. I kept playing for a couple minutes when I heard someone ask me (in Japanese) "Are you a street performer?" I looked up to see a boy about Light's age.

"Um, no. Not really." I answered

"Well you're really good. Play a song." He told me

"Ok, can you understand English?"

"Yeah, a little."

Then I started playing "Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson. A few people surrounded me, listening to me play/sing. _'Wow, my friends told me I was good enough to get a whole crowd's attention.'_ After I was finished the guy who asked me to play told me that I was amazing and asked me if I go to the Japan's Performing arts and Sports School. I was about to tell him I didn't and I didn't even know they have that kind of school here but the crowd asked me to play something else, so I happily played "Amazing" by Janelle. I played a few more songs while I waited for Light to finish Cram School. The Last song I played was "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Somewhere in the middle of the song I saw Light watching me play. Once I was finished I stood up and walked over to Light.

We started walking towards the train station. "You were really good." He told me, smiling.

"Thanks." Neither of us spoke for the rest of the trip until we arrived at his house.

* * *

"I'm home." Light said taking off his shoes. I did the same and we wore those indoor slippers. "I was going to Cram School when this little girl showed up. Her name is Angie, I invited her to come eat dinner with us, and she doesn't have a home so would it be ok if she stayed here for a while?"

"Oh, of course. I'm Sachiko Yagami, Light's mother." Sachiko said with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate your kindness." I gave her a small, gentle smile.

Then Sayu said/shouted (she has a really loud voice) "Hi, I'm Sayu. Nice to meet you."

"Light why does she live alone?" Sachiko asked Light.

"Well, you see her parents, um, died."

"Oh." Sachiko exclaimed sounding really sorry for me. "Well, you can stay here for as long as you like, dear."

"Thank you so much." I was grinning widely. Then I turned to Sayu "Oh and it's nice to meet you to Sayu."

"Well, come on its time for dinner." Sachiko motioned for us to go to the dining table.

"Mrs. Yagami I'm a vegetarian, would it be too much trouble to ask for a meal with no meat in it?" I asked her

"Oh, of course not. I have some salad in the fridge."

I placed my guitar to lean on a wall and sat on an empty seat on the table across Sayu.

* * *

Light's and Sayu's mother served our food and we started eating. Sayu kept asking me random questions like "when is your birthday?" and "what's your favorite colour?" I answered her truthfully, except for the year of my birth though (I think it's obvious why). Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sayu then stood up and opened the door. It was Soichiro Yagami.

He got in and saw me "Hello, who are you."

I was about to answer but Sayu said it before me "Her name's Angie, she'll be staying with us now because she doesn't have a home."

"Oh well then welcome to our home Angie, I'm Soichiro Yagami."

"It's nice to meet you Soichiro Yagami." I said. I stayed calm on the outside but inside I was screaming. _'Aaaahhhh! This is the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. I can't believe it. In a few hours; I found a gemstone that turned out to be a very powerful object, I went into Death Note and I look like an anime character, AND I just met everyone in the Yagami family. I can't believe they accepted me this quickly, but then again these are very nice people.'_ I was so happy that the fact that my parents were dead was completely at the back of my mind for the rest of the night until I fell asleep on the room they gave me.

**It was really hard for me to write this chapter. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. I really enjoy writing this fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	4. A New School, Friend and Enemy

**School**

**Happy Halloween everyone. I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for the next chapter (if there was any), I've been really busy with school work and all.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. The only thing I do own is my OCs Angie and Chiyemi, and the idea of this story.**

* * *

I woke up in a small and unfamiliar bedroom. It took me a second to remember that this was the room Mr. and Mrs. Yagami gave me. It was a small rectangular room with beige walls. The bed was placed at the corner, the right and top side against the walls. The window was on the wall behind the bed. The door was on the opposite wall to the window. A desk was against the wall on the left of the bed. There was nothing on it except for a small digital clock which told me that it was 6:00 am. I always have been an early riser. A closet was placed beside the desk. My guitar was leaning on the wall beside the closed door where I have placed it before I went to bed. I was still wearing what I had on before I went to bed.

The moment I remembered why I was there, I remembered that my parents were dead and I started crying. I hugged my legs and buried my face in my knees. _'My parents are dead. My parents are DEAD. I can't do anything to get them back. The gemstone…doesn't have the power to bring them back to life. Wait, there is that obvious loophole. I could just go back in time and prevent the death from ever happening. Why haven't I thought of this until now? I must not have been able to think clearly. Why do I still feel so sad? This feeling will subside eventually, just like the time when my biological parents…no I shouldn't even think about that I have more important things I have to do. Anyway I'm already here, I could go back to the real world to stop my parents' death after I finish this _mission_ I got myself to do.'_ I then got up and took my guitar and sat at the foot of my bed and began playing random chords on my guitar. That always helped me feel better, and even though I wasn't playing anything in particular it was still sounded nice to listen to.

* * *

After approximately 10 minutes of playing my guitar, the door of the room I was in opened. I looked up to see Sayu, still in her pajamas, standing at the door. "I'm sorry if I woke you."I apologized. She said nothing and sat beside me. She looked at my tear stained face and smiled.

"It's ok. It's nice to hear you play and I have to get up later for school anyway. Now I have more time to get ready." Then her smile faded and she looked concerned "Look, I don't know what it's like to lose my parents and we don't know each other very well, we just met but, if you need someone to talk to, if you have any problems at all, just know that I'm here. Whatever it is I'll be there for you."

I gave her a small smile "Thank you."

She stood up. "Well I have to go and get ready for school. Breakfast will be at 7. I'll talk to you later ok." I just nodded in response and she left the room. I kept playing my guitar until it was already 7 am. I stood up and placed my guitar on my bed then headed downstairs where the dining room was. I was greeted by Mrs. Yagami, Light and Sayu. I sat down and ate the cereal that was already placed there for me. Light stood up and said he was off to school.

"Um, is there a computer here I could use?" I asked politely. Light turned around and told me I could use his. He handed me his laptop and left for school. Soon Sayu did the same. I finished my breakfast and stood up hugging Light's laptop to make sure it doesn't fall off.

"We could buy you some clothes sometime this week. Until then, you can use some of Sayu's old clothes. She already brought out her clothes that don't fit her anymore." I then took a shower and changed into Sayu's clothes. I was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with silver floral pattern on the front and navy blue jeans. I towel dried my long hair and went to the living room. I sat on the couch and opened Light's laptop, which was on my lap. I searched up the school that guy from the bench outside Light's cram school told me about. I quickly found the school's website. It was certainly a great school, made for talented people to improve their skills. The students there can choose their subjects. They still had to take Maths and Science but other than those two, they can choose what they want to take. There were singing, dancing, acting and so much more. It was located in Kanto; it wasn't very far from where I was staying. I looked to see the price for going to that school. My heart sank. It was way too expensive, I'd rather not tell you exactly how much but it was definitely a lot more expensive than international schools out there.

* * *

I looked at the clock in Light's laptop it saw that it was already after school hours. _'I must have spent way too long reading about the school.'_ I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Light.

"You want to go to that school?" Light asked me.

I closed the laptop and stood up from the couch. "It's way too expensive." I said quietly and handed him his laptop.

Soon it was time for dinner and we sat at the same place as last night, I had salad like the previews night. Mrs. Yagami spoke to me "You must be really hungry you haven't eaten lunch. You can attend Sayu's school by next week, unless you want to go to a different school. How old are you?"

"Eleven." I wasn't lying. I turned myself a year older for no real reason. I just wanted to.

"She wants to go to a performing arts school here." Light said.

I sighed "But its way too expensive."

"You know they do have scholarship there." Light told me.

'_I haven't seen a scholarship in the school website. I must have missed it or maybe they haven't put it there'_ "But what if I'm not good enough to get a scholarship?"

"I've heard you play. You're really good. There's a good chance that you'll get a scholarship." Light encouraged me.

I gave him a smile in response. After we finished dinner, I changed into Sayu's old pajamas which were way too small for her, but it fit me perfectly. I went to bed and went to sleep. Sometime during the week; Sayu and I have been able to shop for my clothes, and I performed to get my scholarship in the school. The principle of the school told me I was very talented and gave me a full scholarship. I was extremely happy and excited, as well as nervous to go on my first day of school.

* * *

It was Monday, on the third week of September 2006. My first day of school. There wasn't a school uniform because the school encourages the students to express themselves as well as be creative. I wore a pale pink button down shirt with long sleeves which have holes exposing my shoulders, a jet black a-line skirt which goes just above my knees and brown shorts which covered half my thighs underneath, and black dolly shoes with a royal blue bow on each shoe. I wore my bunny-ears hat on my head and my necklace was placed neatly over the collar of my shirt. I made the habit of always wearing the necklace like my hat.

Light walked me to my new school. Chiyemi stayed in my room acting like a real guinea pig because pets weren't allowed in school. It was a really big school. Various age groups of students were going into the huge building. It was 10 stories high and it covered a lot of ground. It was surrounded by a park with neatly cut grass and a few trees. Light started to walk away towards his school. I walked on the pathway to the front door of the school. I have chosen to take acting, dancing, singing, designing/sewing, baking, soccer and tennis classes and a class for playing musical instruments. The only academic classes I took were Maths and Science which were required. The principle gave me a tour of the school. She said that she or a staff member does that with all new students. My first class was baking. It was on the eighth floor, it was a good thing there was an elevator. I didn't want to walk through all those stairs.

When class started the teacher introduced me as the new student. I wore my apron and sat next to a Japanese girl with black mid-length hair named Kaori. The teacher taught us the recipe to make chocolate and strawberry cream cake and we each had to make one by the end of the lesson. I quickly learned that Kaori was the most popular girl in school and that she was very arrogant and she can't stand losing seeing how she reacted when my cake turned out to be better than hers. Next I had singing. The only seat left was at the back next to a girl with dirty blonde hair tied in high pigtails that reaches her shoulders. _'She seems familiar somehow. Perhaps I have seen in her somewhere in Death Note?'_ I thought. I thought of everyone I've seen in Death Note both from the manga and anime as I sang the songs with everyone else in class. The good thing about having a perfect memory is that it's very easy to multitask; I can think of and do many different things at the same time. After a few minutes of thinking, I came to the conclusion that the blonde girl who was sitting beside me was Linda. She was only shown once in the manga and only mentioned in the anime. Even though I only took one glimpse of Linda I could tell that she had similar features as her.

* * *

This was certainly an amazing school. The school had students from different parts of the world and all the classes are taught in English, except for the language classes. It was Friday (still the third week of September). Everyone I've met seemed to like me and found it fun to be around me, except for Kaori. Even though I've only been at school for five days, Kaori already hated me. Somehow she reminded me of Mello. She just can't stand the fact that I'm doing better than her in the classes we had together. She threw insults at me and tried to hit me, of course I only fought back using words, it only got physical when she started hitting me and all I did was block all of her attacks she gets angrier when I fight back. She is in most of my classes. The only classes she doesn't have with me are: soccer and designing/sewing. She is over a year older than me (12) so I don't have Maths or Science with her. I found that in the artistic classes, the age/grade doesn't matter, however the age gap between the students in each class wasn't bigger than 4 years.

The blonde girl was also in most of my classes. She is very shy, she always sits at the back of the class. I was 95% sure that she was Linda. I haven't spoken to her yet in the 5 days I was there. The only classes I do not have with her are baking and Maths. She was in my science class so she was about my age probably a few months older.

It was my free period. It was a period when I can do whatever I want as long as it didn't disturb the other classes, too much. Every student gets at least one free period each week, but there can't be more than one free period in one day. I have two free periods each week, one during Tuesday and another during Friday. I found out that some students go to the classes of their friends during their free time. I was on my way to the park outside the school and sit under a tree. On my way I found Kaori yelling at the blonde girl with her two 'friends' (more like loyal puppies to me) beside her. She was holding a sketch book. Hugging it, she tried to block away Kaori's insults. I really felt bad for the blonde, I really didn't like bullying, weather it was me or someone else. I decided to defend her.

"Stop that Kaori." My voice was monotone and held an emotionless mask on. Just like Near. It found it to be very easy to do that. Once, I didn't show any emotion and kept my voice monotone for a whole week, until I got bored and went back into being my cheerful self.

"Stay out of this, rabbit." Kaori yelled at me.

"You have no right to yell at her like that." I kept my voice in monotone.

"What, I'm doing is none of your business."

"Tell me Kaori, what did she do to deserve all this?"

"Like I need to explain myself to you." She was getting furious.

"Is it because she did something better than you? Because that's exactly what you tried to do to me. You think you're so highly of yourself and you'll do anything to make sure you're always the best. When someone does even only slightly better than you, you try to lower down their self esteem by throwing insults at them, as if it'll make you any better than them. You just can't stand the fact that other people can actually be better than you at something. You're just a sore loser."

She opened her mouth but she couldn't think of any comebacks to what I just said and ended up storming off with her friends following her, probably to her next class.

I turned to the blonde girl. She was still had her pigtails on, she was wearing a yellow shirt, black track pants, sports shoes and a basketball jacket a size too big for her which was left unzipped. She had an average height for 11 year olds, she was almost a head taller than me. "Hi, my name is Angie."

"Nice to meet you Angie, I'm Linda." She held her hand out. I shook it and gave her a big smile. _'I knew it, she is Linda.'_ "Well, I have to get to class, there is no way I'm going to be late to my Art class."

She turned around to leave and I followed her. "Can I come to your class with you? I have free period now."

She smiled. "Sure. You know when you were talking to Kaori, you reminded me of someone I used to know." She said before going into the classroom and took a seat. I took a seat next to her and I saw Kaori and her friends were also in this class.

'_She must have been talking about Near, who else would she be talking about? I have a good feeling that Linda and I are going to become really good friends.'_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. I haven't came up with a name of the school, if you guys have any ideas just review and tell me. It would be a lot better than referring to it as 'the school'.**


	5. How True Friendship Starts

**How True Friendship Starts**

**Hello, to anyone who was waiting for me to update I am really sorry. You see my parents found out that I forgot to do my assignment and took away my electronic privileges. I'm lucky I managed to write this without my parents knowing.**

**Disclaimer:I'm pretty sure you guys already know.**

* * *

**Linda POV**

I know Angie. She's in almost every class I have. She's a new student like me but she started late, 3 weeks after the start of the school year, this is only her fifth day. She's a very talented girl and I've heard some people saying she's the most perfect girl ever to exist. She's the first person to ever fight back from Kaori. Although this is the first time I've ever spoken to her.

She reminds me of Near, they have a lot in common. Near is a guy I've had a crush on ever since I met him in Wammy's House. Angie's skin is just as pale as Near's, Near has white hair and her hair is platinum blonde; almost white, she's short for her age just like Near, and when she was talking to Kaori her voice was that same monotone voice Near has and her face was emotionless just like Near's. She's so much like him.

Although, unlike Near I saw her show emotion _after_ Kaori left and she talked to me. She also seems to be more outgoing and social. Near was very antisocial and he's definitely not outgoing. The one thing that's really different about her and Near is that Near is a genius and she seems to be struggling with her academics. She's excelling all of her classes except for her academics. I have science with her and most of the time she either doesn't get it or isn't listening at all. I don't know about her other academic classes though. During the whole time in class she was watching me draw and paint in art class. She tries to make small talks, she asks me questions and she tells me things about herself. So far all I know about her is that she's 11, 12 on November 14, her favourite colour is sky blue because the sky looks peaceful and that her eyes are lavender because she's albino. More things she has in common with Near. I really need to stop comparing her to him.

* * *

After class we have lunch, and Angie and I were going to the cafeteria. She had a friendly smile on her face and she seemed really cheery. She was skipping and humming a tune I didn't recognize. "Hey I forgot to ask you, who was that person I reminded you of?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. I have to try and answer her without giving out information about Wammy's.

"Just a guy I knew."

"Oooh, was he cute." I felt my face heat up. She started giggling "Oh you like him, anyway how did I remind you of him?"

"Well…one you're both albinos…"

"Oh."

"…and two, when you were talking to Kaori you had that expressionless face he always have and that monotone voice he always speaks in. Although, now you don't act so much like him."

She laughed "Well, I could act emotionless with everyone if I wanted to, but the thing is I don't have any reason why I shouldn't act like myself and show my true colours to everyone else. Why should I care what other people think of me? I'd rather have everyone hate me than live in a lie. Don't get me wrong I do have secrets just like everyone else; I just don't act like someone I'm not. Unlike most people I know, they just act the way they think other 'normal' people would. But in truth I think that if everybody were to act the way they truly are, very few maybe even none would be considered normal. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I think I get it."

"The only reason I acted that way towards Kaori is because I don't feel like giving her the satisfaction of seeing my emotions."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think the reason she's mean to us. It's because she wants to see our reaction. If I showed her I get upset or angry about what she's doing it's like I'm giving in. that's what bullies want the most, to see how frustrated and upset their victims get. My advice, don't let Kaori get to you when she starts being mean and don't back down without a fight. Oh and I don't mean that physically, if you know what I mean."

"Thanks." I reached into my bag to get my money for lunch but then I realized I forgot to bring any. "Oh no I forgot to bring any money."

"That's ok, I brought sandwiches, have some." We sat down on a table and she handed me out her sandwiches.

"Oh no, I'm fine."

"Come on you need to eat." She somehow managed to shove one whole sandwich into my mouth. I was glad I didn't choke. I was kinda scared of her now. She apologized for doing that and after she finished eating and I finally managed to swallow the sandwich, there was 15 minutes left before class started, we both had science.

* * *

**Angie POV**

Linda and I headed to where our lockers are to get our books. I saw Mike, we're not exactly friends, yet. He's in my dance class. He's really nice and doesn't get annoyed very easily. Most of the time he just laughs at pretty much anything that would normally annoy a guy his age. Like most people in this school, he thinks I'm fun to hang out with. I was still not used to being...well, _popular_. As I've said before, I'm not exactly _liked_ in my old school. I like it though, at least I'm not being bullied. Well maybe except for Kaori.

Anyway, Mike was getting his things out of his locker and I was right behind him. "Hey Mike!" I said, or rather screamed. He dropped all of his things and turned around. He chuckled, that's what I like about him, any guy would be pissed by now except him. He was a head taller than me.

"Hey, Angie." he said with a big smile on his face. I helped him pick up his things and he walked over to his class. After we got our books, Linda and I went to science class. We got there right on time. We sat at the back next to each other. I didn't really know much about her because she only showed up once in the manga. After I've talked to her, I found out that she already had her twelfth birthday during the first of September and that she likes all colours equally which I actually expected considering that she's an artist.

I didn't even bother listening to my science teacher. I already know all those things anyway, although I always make sure I don't appear smart, so I always act as if I don't understand my academics. If Light finds out how intelligent I actually am, he might see me as an opponent and try to get rid of me. I have to make sure I don't appear smart at all. The highest grade I should get from my academics is a C+.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, the teacher told us to do an experiment and I was partnered with Linda. I pretended not to know what to do so Linda pretty much did everything and all I did was write down the results. I saw Rosie, one of Kaori's loyal puppies along with Miyoko, put something in our test tube in the corner of my eye. Rosie is ginger, her hair is shoulder length and has a lot of freckles on her face especially her nose and cheeks. Miyoko has jet black hair which is layered, the longest part of her hair reaches her mid back. When Linda poured the sodium hydroxide solution, it reacted with whatever Rosie put in the test tube, the sodium hydroxide splashed on both Linda and I. The acid was very strong and corrosive. I felt my skin burning and I'm sure Linda was feeling the same pain I felt. We were both sent to the infirmary.

When we got out of the infirmary, it was already time to leave school. "I'm so sorry, I don't know how that happened. I was so sure I knew what I was doing." Linda apologised.

"It's not your fault, I saw Rosie put something in the test tube earlier before you poured the acid. I wanted to warn you, but it was too late, you've already poured the acid in."

"Kaori and her friends are total..._bitches_!"

"I don't normally take foul language very well but you're right, they are, uh, what you just said. Anyway, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

And that is how true friendship starts. Okay not really, but that's how our's did. After that day we always spent time together. We became best friends. I helped Linda become more confident and to stand up for herself and she made me realize what a true friend really is. That's when I realized that before Linda, I never really had a real friend. The people I used to call friends were more like acquaintances. We always stood by each other and that is what friendship truly is.

* * *

**Well, I'm really glad I managed to update. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Finally Started

**Finally Started**

**Hey sorry I took so long. I'll be honest with you, I haven't been writing in a long time, I kinda lost interest in it I stopped thinking about Death Note all the time. I promise that I won't give up on this story, I really hate it when I read a fanfic and I want to know what happens next but I can't because the author decided font to post anymore chapters. So I promise that I will keep writing this until I finish.**

**Heiwa no Hato: let me just say that thank you for reviewing. I know that Angie SEEMS like a Mary Sue but that's just how I want it to be, you will find out in later chapters that she is so much more. There will be lots of unexpected turns in this fanfic i promise you that. BTW, Chiyemi IS an actual Japanese name. Do you know how much time I spent searching the Internet just to find the right name for Angie's guardian?! Then I came across the name Chiyemi. It is a female Japanese name meaning beauty and wisdom, which is perfect for Angie's guardian. Anyway, thanks for your 'constructive critisism'. I don't find the Mary Sue thing offensive but the made up name is just...ok I know I shouldn't be but its just that I spent so much time looking for it only for you to tell me that I should do some research and 'come up with an actual name.' that just pisses me off ok. Next time maybe you should do some research on names too? So you don't end up pissing me off when you think I made it up when I actually spent a whole lot of time searching for it!**

Angie POV

I was in school. I was in my Maths class, the last class before school ends. I was staring outside the window watching the trees sway with the wind. I wasn't even bothering to pretend to listen to the teacher, I was way too aggravated. The day has finally come. November 23, the day Light Yagami picked up the death note.

My birthday has already past and I was already twelve years old. Nothing special happened, Mrs. Yagami bought a small cake and Linda came over the Yagami's house, sang happy birthday, ate some of the cake etc. Linda and I have become much closer, we always stand by each other. Sayu and I have become really close too. Chiyemi has become quite close to me as well. As for Light, I act friendly towards him but I kept my distance. I never let myself become closer to him who he is, or rather who he would become. And the day has come. The day Light Yagami becomes Kira.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. It was time to go home. I quickly packed my books and went to my locker. Then I headed towards a room where we were practicing for the Christmas show. In this school, two big performances are held each year. The Christmas and the End of the School Year show. The Christmas show would be performed at the day before the Christmas holiday but we have been rehearsing since October. Apparently there is no such thing as too much rehearsing. When I got to the room I found Linda was already there waiting for me. I had somehow persuaded her to do the show with me.

I was doing a violin solo as an opening to the show and singing a duet with Linda as the final performance. I chose the song Linda and I would be singing, it's my favorite Christmas song. Linda was only doing the duet, she didn't want to do any more than that. I was also helping my sewing/stylist teacher Ms. Caroline, design and sew the costumes for the show. I was't all that good when it comes to sewing but Ms. Caroline was patient enough to help me improve. So far I could sew a simple shirt. She says I have potential and very good sense of fashion.

Linda and I practiced the song for about an hour. Then Linda said good buy and left. After I played the song on the violin 23 times. I went to the sewing room. I helped Ms. Caroline with the designs of the costumes for the other students. She had to do all the sketches because I am absolutely horrible when it comes to drawing. We discussed which shade of colors would be better for the other student's skin tone. Though every time asked about the outfits for Linda and I she always said "I'm sorry but it's a surprise." I get even more excited about the outfits every time she says that.

By the time it was five, I was ready to go back to the home of the Yagami's. Yes I have been living there for more than two months and yet, I still can't call it my home for some reason even I can't seem to understand. Anyway, I was glad that the school was a walking distance away from the house.

By the time I opened the door, I was immediately greeted by Sayu saying "Hey, how was your rehearsal?"

"It was good." I replied. I quickly went upstairs to my bedroom and slumped on my bed. I was exhausted.

"You seem tired." Chiyemi said in her guinea pig form.

"Way to state out the obvious Chiyemi." I sighed. I decided to check out what Sayu was doing since I didn't have anything to do. Sayu was typing something on her computer. "Hey Sayu, doing homework?"

"Oh no, just writing."

"Writing what?"

"Stuff." 'yeah okay then don't tell me.' I pushed her a bit, without hurting her of course, to see what she has written. It was a news/interest piece. I was only able to read the first sentence but it seemed really interesting.

"You know, you'd make a really good journalist."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, your really good at writing. Hey you think you can go to my school, it also specializes on writers."

"I don't think my parents would allow me to change schools especially if its as expensive as yours."

"Well if they don't have to pay for it then it wouldn't be a problem." I couldn't suppress the smirk creeping on my face. Sayu however looked confused.

"What?"

"Give me a copy of your interest piece."

"Okay, I'll print a copy but can you at least tell me what your planning on doing?"

"You'll find out soon enough." that was the only thing I said. She got up and printed a copy then handed it to me. I heard someone go in._ 'That must be Light and he already has the Death Note. In just five days, he will become a murderer.'_ It pained me knowing that a Notebook could turn such a pure hearted man into the worst criminal ever to live. Then again it is his choice to use the Death Note. The Death Note corrupted him. I would say that it wasn't his fault but then I'd be lying.

Nothing interesting has happened so I'm going to skip till November 28, the day Light uses the Death Note.

I went into the living room and turned on the television to watch the News. I watched until the lady on the news said that Kurou Otoharada, the criminal had a heart attack. I turned the television off immediately._ 'He is officially Kira. This has all officially started. I've been planning exactly what ti do for 2 months I can do this, I can't mess up. Something could still go wrong matter how well thought out my plan is. Even I have to admit that not everything will always go according to plan.'_ and boy did I mess up...

**Yeah I know this was really short but I have been doing this on my phone cuz I don't use my computer as often and I used to. I can't promise when I will post the next chapter. I promise I'll try to post it as soon as I can though.**


	7. He's My Hero

**He's My Hero**

**Hey there I'm back with a new chapter! To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! I can't believe people actually like my story. So I updated as fast as I can and I stayed up late today just to finish this chapter so I can upload it. It's like 2:30 am here in where I am.**

* * *

**Angie's POV**  
I was laying down in bed with Chiyemi in Guinea pig form. I was discussing my plan with her but after a while we just started talking about random things. I could tell you what we both said word for word but that is neither interesting to you nor is it important. I also don't want to give out my plan just yet, you'll find out as you read throughout my story.

I didn't have school because it was Sunday. Linda and I couldn't hang out and Sayu's with her friends. It was already noon and I was still in my pajamas, which was an off-the-shoulder black sweater, a white tank top, and dark pajama pants. The sweater has white coloured words 'I ROCK' in bold letters.

I decided to go to the kitchen and eat lunch, Chiyemi on my shoulders. I took some left over salad from the fridge. Mrs. Yagami asked me if I wanted her to cook something for me but I politely declined. Once I finished my salad I immediately went back to my room. I changed into a white short sleeve shirt with random silver, sparkly words in cursive writing, a zipper less light pink jacket to cover my arms and dark blue jeggings. I put my bunny hat on. I never leave without it. I also never take the gemstone necklace off of my neck. I have to make sure that nobody can get their hands on something as powerful as this. Just like the Death Note but it can't be helped, either way someone would pick it up.

I told Mrs. Yagami that I was going for a walk. '_It's already December 3, the day Light meets Ryuk. For 5 days criminals have been dying. The deaths all occur during after school hours and the weekends. It's only been 4 Days and its already obvious, of course that's probably because I already know everything that's going to happen. I find it hard to believe that I'm the only one who noticed the huge change in the way Light acts. He is always in his room now, supposedly studying and doing his homework. During the few months I've lived with them, Light always has time no matter how much homework he has.'_

It was a good thing that I am bet observant. I have found a lot of things by my own observation which were never in the manga or anime. They might seem like only minor details to the average person but every detective should know that even the tiniest bit of information or evidence can make a huge difference to the investigation.

I passed by a playground with a few children playing. I stood there for a moment to see the innocent smiles on the children's faces. I must admit, in a way I am jealous of all those children. They all get to have innocent childhood lives. I never did have a normal life, even when my parents adopted me. I was way too smart to fit in with anyone in my school. '_My life is better I guess. Mr and Mrs. Yagami treat me like their own daughter and I actually fit in my school. Then again, my school isn't normal at all. Everyone is way too talented and has their own style and way of doing things. Plus, I am going to get myself into the Kira case which I doubt will make my life any more normal. I believe it will be the opposite. There is an 83% chance that this experience will be even less normal than what I had already experienced.'_

"Is something bothering you?" Chiyemi interrupted my thoughts.

"Nothing, just thinking. Oh and remember, when the Kira Task Force puts surveillance cameras, don't talk. Even when I talk to you."

"If there are surveillance cameras wouldn't it be safer if you don't talk to me?"

"To everyone else your my pet guinea pig and pet owners talk to their pets. It would be more suspicious if I don't talk to you."

"I thought you want L to suspect you."

"That's not my plan. Weren't you listening?" Chiyemi didn't reply "Whatever, just please do what I ask. It's not that hard."

"Alright I won't talk when the surveillance cameras are there."

When I got back to the house, it was already almost 5 pm. I went to my room and put Chiyemi on the small desk in my room. Then I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up to Light's scream. _'Light just met Ryuk. I doubt Ryuk will tell Light that I'm using an alias. Even if Light finds out there's nothing he can do about it. I have to act like Ryuk isn't there. I wouldn't be able to see him so it should be easy. Although there's a 15% chance feel like someone's watching me sometimes. Having a super sensitive sense when someone's looking at me comes in handy sometimes but it gets really annoying.'_

I sat up and went out of my room. I saw Mrs. Yagami in front of Light's room holding a bowl of apples. Light opened the door "What is it?"

"I thought you'd like some apples, the neighbors brought them over for us. Why in earth is it so dark in your room? You'll ruin your eyesight." Mrs. Yagami said. Once she noticed me beside her she smiled. "Hello Angie. Would you like an apple?"

I nodded as a response and she handed me an apple. I looked inside Light's room, if my eyes haven't been used to looking in dark places I would have barely been able to see anything from the lack of light in the room. I glanced at where I know Ryuk should be even tough I can't see him "Your mom is right. You should turn on the Lights." I took a bite out of my apple.

I went downstairs to find Sayu sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a teen magazine. I sat beside her. She turned her head to face me "Hey, what did you do to my 'interest piece' anyway?"

"I gave it to the principal. She told me you have a talent for writing. You could right about the most boring thing and turn it into something people would want to look into. She told me you could have a full scholarship there. She's still organizing the files. It'll take a few weeks."

"Wait, are you saying I got a full scholarship into that school like that!" Her eyes lit up in excitement. There was also a hint of proudness in her expression. Like she's accomplished something huge, which she, in fact, did. After a few minutes when she calmed down she asked me "Have you noticed that a lot of criminals have been dying lately?"

"Yes and that and they all died of heart attacks. There are already many websites about somebody called 'Kira' whose apparently judging and punishing all the criminals."

"I want to believe that this is all just a coincidence. There's no proof that someone's doing this, people shouldn't be able to kill with heart attacks. It's impossible."

'Well, she's definitely a lot smarter than what was shown in the anime. Sayu was never shown to be a smart person in either the manga or the anime.' "What if someone is killing all these people with heart attacks?"

"Well, then whoever is killing those criminals has a warped up sense of justice. By killing a criminal, he becomes a criminal himself. He thinks what he's doing is for the good of others but the truth is he's just another murderer."

* * *

I was wearing my apron. I was baking a strawberry cheesecake in baking class. I just sat there waiting for it to finish in the oven. I was bored out of my mind and its only the first class of the day. Linda isn't in my class, as I told you before.

I heard a ding signaling that the oven has finished cooking the cake. It came out perfectly. I cut 2 slices of the cake. One for me and the other for my teacher to taste the cake and give me my grade. I got an A+ as usual. The cake was really sweet. I do have a sweet tooth. I love sweet foods the best. Well being a vegetarian, the food I usually eat during meals are mostly tasteless which is probably why I crave sweets.

What I really like about this school is that the day is never that same so I can't say 'the day went on as usual'. During acting class, the whole class has to do a completely random improv with a ridiculous topic. We all has to say something and try to make sense out of it. By the end of it everyone was laughing uncontrollably. There is never a boring day in this school. During Science and Maths can sometimes be boring. I know everything that is being taught. I had to make sure that it seemed like I didn't though. As I said before, it will only cause trouble if people found out that my intelligence is above the average 12 year old.

After school, the principal sent me to her office. She handed me a packet and told me it was the scholarship file for Sayu. Then I went to rehearse for the Christmas show. The show is on 15 December. We also have dress rehearsal on 14 December.

When I got home, yes I decided that since I was living there I'm going to call it home, I was greeted by Mrs. Yagami but not Sayu.

I went upstairs. On my way to my room Sayu came out of Light's room. We both said "hey" to each other and i handed her the packet with her scholarship files. She quickly hugged me and ran downstairs. I started walking to my room. Before I closed the door to my room I saw Light come out of his and I heard him get out of the house. I would have started doing my homework but I didn't really have any. The teachers all know that we were exhausted from getting ready for the Christmas show that they didn't give us any. 25 minutes and 42 seconds later I heard Light come back in the house.

'_L should be announcing that he is investigating on the deaths of the criminals and that they are murders and not coincidences In the ICPO meeting right about now'_

* * *

The next day I came home exhausted from rehearsals like I have been every school day since October. I watched TV in the living room with Sayu. Light was in his room 'studying'. Then the show we were watching.

_The image of a man in a suit holding sheets of paper was replaced in the background. There is an office like place with other people who seemed to be very busy "We'd like to apologies for the interruption. As of now we are bringing you a live, world wide broadcast from ICPO"_

"What?! We're missing the best part." Sayu complained.

"Well it has to be really important." I replied and turned my full attention back to the TV screen. This was the best part. I was really excited to watch it. Watching it as an anime very different from watching it as actual news.

_"...I am Lind L. Taylor. Otherwise known as L." _I was mentally jumping from excitement and I'm sure it was showing on my face. I mean this news itself is what got me interested in Death Note in the first place. At first I was pretty interested but the news part drew me in. It's the sole reason that I fell in love with the anime.

"Huh, L?" she sounded very much confused. As much as I was annoyed at her for interrupting again I still replied to her without sounding pissed.

Without talking my eyes off the screen I said "How can you not know L? He is the beat detective in the world. He solved the L.A BB murder case."

"I've never heard of that case."

"You know, the Waryo Ningo Doll murder case."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"How can you not have heard of it. It was a huge case. The murderer is a genius. Don't assume that I'm complimenting his cause I'm not. But it's true, nobody could even get any useful evidence against the guy. Well, nobody except L that is."

"Well, maybe I haven't heard of it because I don't really watch the news."

"Yeah, well maybe it hasn't spread that far. It might have only spread through America that's how I know about it." I half lied part of it is true. I am from America.

I continued to speak "The point is L is the world's best detective. No one can be a better detective than he is." While I was talking to Sayu I was still watching the not-really-world-wide broadcast. I didn't want to miss anything. "I think that's just a test for Kira. I bet its not even the real L." I wanted to say that it also isn't a world wide broadcast but then I would have given out too much information. I let L do it. I could feel Sayu's confused gaze at me.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, L has never shown his face or given out his real name. So why should he do it now? Kira has been killing criminals all over the world without laying a finger on them. If this is a test for Kira then that guy on television is bait. If that guy dies, the real L would make an appearance and the war between L and Kira begins." I felt her gaze leave which means she turned her head to face the screen.

_"...what you're doing right now is evil." _Lind L. Tailor the smirked. Then he put his hand to his chest and started screaming and shaking. Then he stopped moving. He died. Then the letter L with a white background appeared on the television screen.

_"I had to test this for the case but...I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me Kira. If you did indeed Lind L. Taylor, the guy you just saw die on television. I should tell you that he was an inmate, whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the Internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these types of criminals."_

"You were right." Sayu said in a quiet voice. There was a hint of awe-ness in her voice.

_"But I assure you L is real. I do exist. Now, try to kill me! What's wrong, hurry up! Come on, kill me right now! What's the matter, can't you do it! Well Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint."_

I glanced at Sayu for a moment then looked back at the TV screen. Sayu's eyes were glued to the screen. Her eyes was opened wide and there was a look of admiration on her face.

_"Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a world wide broadcast, the truth is that we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan."_

I heard Sayu gasp "That's where we're living."

_"I had planned this to message around the world until we found you but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident. But in actuality the first of your victims is a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this ones crime has been far the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan. And your first victim was little more than an experiment. Which means that you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population and luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things to go this well but it won't too long now before enable to sentence you to death. Naturally, I am very interested to know how you commit these murders without being present. Bur, I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Lets meet again soon, Kira."_

The show we were watching went back I. But neither of us were paying attention "Wow, L sure is something." Sayu said. I turned my head to face her. Her eyes were lit up and I could tell that she completely admired L.

"We'll he is the world's greatest detective."

"Yeah. He's amazing. I've only known about him for less than 5 minutes and I already look up to him."

"I know what you mean. I have been looking up to L ever since I found out about him." It is actually 100% true. I have been looking up to L since then. I still do actually._ 'He is in a way, my role model. My hero.' I_ added mentally.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 7. Yay! I'm not sure if Sayu really is someone who could be a reporter but this is only fanfic so I made her one. And yeah I know, I wrote pretty much the whole broadcast but I just love that scene so much I felt that I just had to write the whole thing. Somehow I found it hard to write the first half of this chapter. It's just a filler really but I still had to write it. it's important. To me anyway, I'm the writer so I feel that it is even though it might not matter to you. Oh and please review and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
